Botanical classification: Petuniaxc3x97atkinsiana. 
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98Sumpet 03xe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Sumpet 03xe2x80x99. The new variety was discovered in April 2001 in a selected breeding program in Lxc3xcdinghausen, Germany designed to produce a new variety of Petunia with a harmonious habit and a new flower color. The new variety was selected from a cross of proprietary unpatented breeding plants Seedling 109 (female parent) and Seedling 97 (male parent). The new variety is a hanging plant as is similar to its parents but differs in flower color than both parents. The new variety was first asexually reproduced in June 2001 by cuttings in Lxc3xcdinghausen, Germany. The new variety has been trial and field tested at Lxc3xcdinghausen and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The following trait distinguishes xe2x80x98Sumpet 03xe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Flower color.